Corazón salvaje
by Alondra-Chan NH
Summary: Minato y Kushina son 2 jovenes de clases sociales distintas y deciden amarse, y tiene un hijo llamado Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Hiashi Hyuga ama a Kushina Uzumaki y por despech se casa con Hana Hyuga y tiene 2 hijas, Kushina tiene una hermana la cual ama al hyuga en secreto y por dolor y despechoa no ser correspondida tiene un Hijo llamado Inuzuka Kiba ¿Que pasara? AU
1. Prologo

Estaba viendo una novela mexicana del 2010 Corazon salvaje y se me ha hecho bien adaptarla espero no la conozcan para que se sorprendan

**Naruto Y Hinata le pertenecen a Kishimoto si fueran mios ellos serian pareja Sakura hubiera muerto y Minato, Kushin, Itachi y Jiraya estuvieran vivos y obito seria hokage**

* * *

Hubo una vez un gran amor entre los años 1830 y 1835 en ese entonces había 3 clases sociales: blancos, pescadores y gitanos. Se decía que las sangres no se podían mezclar pero un amor rompió esa barrera de 2 jóvenes llamados Minato Namikaze un humilde pescador de 30 años con cabello rubio y ojos azules y Kushina Uzumaki una muchacha de 29 años, pelo rojo y rica pero detestaba serlo uno de esos días, exactamente el 7 de Julio de 1830 Kushina había salido a ver el mar como acostumbraba hacerlo en una playita encima de una lomita. Se resbalo y cayó al mar sin saber nadar, estaba a punto de ahogarse cuando fue rescatada por Minato al verse se enamoraron y se veían a escondidas, pues sabían que su relación no sería aprobada sin embargo había alguien que ya estaba enamorado de Kushina y ese mismo día se le declararía y proponer matrimonio al mismo tiempo ese hombre era nada más ni nada menos que… Hiashi Hyuga el miembro de la familia más rica de todo el pueblo tenia ojos blancos pelo café y largo de 32 años de edad y había conocido a Kushina desde los tres años de ella y se enamoro de ella 2 años después, pero su hermana (de Kushina) estaba enamorada secretamente de Hiashi y envidiaba a Kushina por tener su amor. En la noche del 7 de febrero de 1835 se desato una tormenta en la ciudad. Minato se coló a la casa de Kushina y tuvieron su primera noche a la mañana se iban a casar pero antes de la boda Kushina le declaro a su hermana (en el anime y manga la madre de Kiba) los planes que tenia con Minato y sin que esta se diera cuenta se lo conto a Hiashi quien el momento de la boda soborno al alguacil para que arrestaran a Minato por crímenes falsos Minato lamentablemente tuvo que huir al momento de recién casarse corrió al mismo lugar donde conoció a Kushina, se aventó al mar y les hizo creer a todos que había muerto, por el hecho de que después de escapar no pudo ir a buscarla por las graves heridas que tenía una semana después de esta tragedia se descubrió que Kushina estaba embarazada y recordó que Minato y ella acordaron que cuando tuvieran hijos al primero le pondrían Naruto Namikaze si era niño si era niña que le pusieran Naruko.

El día del Nacimiento Kushina fue atendida por el doctor del pueblo amigo de Minato Sakumo Hatake y Hiashi trato de convencerlo de hacer creer a todos que el niño había muerto que ellos lo abandonarían en el bosque Sakumo se opuso y su carreta choco y Sakumo murió la hermana de Kushina hizo su mejor actuación y la convenció de que su hijo nació muerto, esta última se desmayo del dolor y su hermana decidió encerrarla en los pasadizos y hacerla dar por muerta con la ayuda de su amante Kisame tomo un cuerpo parecido y sepultaron ese cuerpo. Hiashi estaba muriendo de dolor y viajo lejos de ahí y no se supo más de él, por su parte La hermana de Kushina decidió darle una oportunidad a el mejor amigo de Hiashi Yuumo Inozuka y tuvieron 1 hijo al que llamaron Kiba Inozuka.

¡Ojo! Naruto (el hijo de Kushina) no murió, fue recatado por Neji Hyuga (hijo de Hizashi Hyuga hermano gemelo de Hiashi con el que tuvo una gran pelea y renegó su familia y decidió vivir como un pescador nunca conoció a Minato solo a Kushina pero no supo nada de ella desde los 7 años) vio la placa que tenía en el cuello con el nombre de Naruto Namikaze y decidió llevárselo a casa su madre lo acepto como uno más de sus hijos pero Hizashi no parecía tan convencido.

Hiashi regreso casado y su mujer estaba embarazada su enamorada secreta estaba llena de rabia así que en su embarazo la cuidaba y cuando nacieron sus hijas gemelas las pudo ver Hiashi cargo a sus hijas gemelas y dijo:

-Esta que está llorando demasiado se llamara Shion y esta otra que está más calmada se llamara Hinata y ambas llevaran mi apellido,… Hyuga

Kiba tenía 1 año en ese entonces y Naruto también 1 la madre de Kiba era la única que cuidaba a la esposa de Hiashi todos los días a cada hora le daba bebidas desconocidas que decía que eran un método muy común de aliviar a las ex embarazadas después del parto pero cada día se ponía peor porque en realidad era veneno hasta que una semana después murió.

Todos crecieron con normalidad Kiba y Hinata eran los mejores amigos eran inseparables y Hinata sin querer se enamoro profundamente de él en cambio Shion solo los observaba y se burlaba de las criadas y se quejaba a solas de que su padre no las dejara salir más allá de la finca y Hiashi aun dolido él se llevo a las niñas a un internado en España el día 27 de Diciembre que cumplieron 10 años antes de que se fueran Kiba les dio a Hinata y a Shion un medallón a cada una Hinata en ese mismo instante se lo puso y prometió protegerlo con su vida y Shion solo dijo que estaba bonito y lo guardo en una maleta x ese mismo día en la noche Cuando Naruto se fue a Dormir a su cama amaneció en una cueva frente a él apareció un hombre mal herido que dijo ser su padre así es ERA MINATO NO HABIA MUERTO Le conto la historia de él y Kushina Naruto por dentro se moría de odio pero no dijo nada el 10 de Octubre de 1845 cuando cumplió 12 años Minato Murió pero antes de morir le dijo que fuera a la finca del Mar y digiera quien es y le dieran lo que le correspondía por derecho posteriormente le dio su collar de un diente de tiburón y murió, eufórico lo enterró y en contra de su padre le juro vengarse de Hiashi Hyuga La hermana de su madre y toda su familia, y grito: Yo ya no soy Naruto Namikaze soy Naruto Kyubi! ¡Naruto Kyubi! ¡Naruto Kyubi!

* * *

ASI COMIENZA ESTO SOLO ESPEREN.


	2. Chapter 1

Estaba viendo una novela mexicana del 2010 Corazon salvaje y se me ha hecho bien adaptarla espero no la conozcan para que se sorprendan

**Naruto Y Hinata le pertenecen a Kishimoto si fueran mios ellos serian pareja Sakura hubiera muerto y Minato, Kushin, Itachi y Jiraya estuvieran vivos y obito seria hokage**

* * *

Todos crecieron con normalidad Kiba y Hinata eran los mejores amigos eran inseparables y Hinata sin querer se enamoro profundamente de él en cambio Shion solo los observaba y se burlaba de las criadas y se quejaba a solas de que su padre no las dejara salir más allá de la finca y Hiashi aun dolido él se llevo a las niñas a un internado en España el día 27 de Diciembre que cumplieron 10 años antes de que se fueran Kiba les dio a Hinata y a Shion un medallón a cada una Hinata en ese mismo instante se lo puso y prometió protegerlo con su vida y Shion solo dijo que estaba bonito y lo guardo en una maleta x ese mismo día en la noche Cuando Naruto se fue a Dormir a su cama amaneció en una cueva frente a él apareció un hombre mal herido que dijo ser su padre así es ERA MINATO NO HABIA MUERTO Le conto la historia de él y Kushina Naruto por dentro se moría de odio pero no dijo nada el 10 de Octubre de 1845 cuando cumplió 12 años Minato Murió pero antes de morir le dijo que fuera a la finca del Mar y digiera quien es y le dieran lo que le correspondía por derecho posteriormente le dio su collar de un diente de tiburón y murió, eufórico lo enterró y en contra de su padre le juro vengarse de Hiashi Hyuga La hermana de su madre y toda su familia, y grito: Yo ya no soy Naruto Namikaze soy Naruto Kyubi! ¡Naruto Kyubi! ¡Naruto Kyubi!

Dijo la verdad enfrente de todos menos Hinata y Shion que ya habían ido al Internado por su parte Hiashi no creyó Nada y se fue a España Kiba y Yuumo lo aceptaron Kiba y Naruto eran primos hermanos y lo sabían sin embargo el 15 de octubre de 1846 Naruto se escapo y se fue para ¨planear su venganza¨ fue adoptado por un señor muy adinerado que antes fue pescador y como un padre para Minato, Jirayja, se lo llevo a España y lo educo como su propio Hijo 8 años después Naruto y Kiba tenían 21 años mientras que Hinata y Shion tenían 20 ellas y Naruto se iban de regreso a su país Kiba había crecido mucho cuidaba a los trabajadores de los abusos del administrador de la finca Kisame.

Shion era provocadora le encantaba provocar a los hombres tuvo un romance de 2 años con un muchacho que se colaba al internado y tenía sus aventuras con ella el ultimo día la madre los cacho besándose.

Madre: Shion! ¿Qué comportamiento es este?

Shion: Relájese madre no es tan grave (el muchacho sale corriendo) después de todo soy una mujer

Madre: Como de que no es grave! Si sos una mujer pero este es un internado para mujeres respetables, señoritas de calidad no mujerzuelas. Cuando te recoja tu padre se lo diré tenelo por seguro

Shion: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj no me haga reír madre si le digo a mi padre que es mentira me creerá a mi no a usted qué bueno que ya me largo de aquí porque no tendré que ver su cara y seré libre,jajaja ¡libre!(se va dando vueltas)

Hinata por su parte era una alumna respetable y la preferida de los maestros pero odiada por su padre sus razones eran que era una inútil y era igual a su madre ella a diferencia de Shion no le interesaban los hombres a excepción de Kiba a ella lo que le encantaba era la fotografía.

Maestro: Esto es perfecto es una lástima que te vayas pero que se ha de hacer

Hinata: No se preocupe maestro tratare de venir a visitarlos además; tengo un buen recuerdo por el que he esperado años para verlo de nuevo

Maestro: mmmmmm por el brillo de sus ojos es amor y muy fuerte

Hinata: Si maestro y creo que es correspondido Maestro: Esperemos sea cierto

Naruto ya era todo un hombre muy codiciado en España que regresaba también para cumplir su venganza y regreso con Sasuke un muchacho también huérfano que se volvió como su verdadero hermano para el ya que también sufrió mucho y lo comprende un poco.

Naruto: Sasuke ya volveremos a mi país para que lo puedas conocer y también para mi objetivo principal

Sasuke: Señor se todo el odio que tiene dentro de sí pero no creo deba seguir con eso

Naruto: Otra vez con lo mismo Sasuke yo lo jure en la muerte de mi padre vengarme de esas familias los hare sufrir todo lo que les quede de vida a excepción de Yuumo y Kiba.

Sasuke: Esta bien pero de una vez le digo que no estoy de acuerdo

En el barco van subiendo todos sin verse a la cara después en la cubierta….

Shion: Hinata, miraste a ese hombre

Hinata: no cual?

Shion: Olvídalo cuando lo conquiste te lo presento

Shion va dando vueltas hasta chocar con Naruto Shion se le queda viendo con pasión y Naruto con cara de qué demonios

Shion: Cuidado debería fijarse por dónde camina

Naruto: Perdóneme pero la que debería fijarse por donde va no se una

Shion: Cállese! (lo bofetea)

Naruto tomo a Shion como si la fuera a besar a la fuerza pero se detuvo

Shion: Es usted un salvaje

Naruto: Si soy un salvaje y más vale que no me provoque porque vera lo salvaje que puedo ser (la avienta leve)

Hinata: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Naruto se le queda viendo embobado a Hinata

Shion: Cállate Hinata ¡y usted! Se ve que no sabe cómo tratar a una dama

Naruto: Claro que lo sé y solo veo una (se dirige hacia Hinata se arrodilla y le besa la mano) que disfrute su viaje señorita (se va)

Shion: Averiguare lo que pueda sobre ese hombre

Hinata: Shion!

Shion: Ese hombre me interesa y mucho

Hinata: Shion vos no tenes remedio

En la noche Shion se escapa de su camarote para buscar a Naruto (no sabe su nombre) y Hinata para tomar fotografías del paisaje del mar y el barco. Mientras acomodaba su cámara se le cayó, pero fue detenida por una gitana de ojos verdes y pelo rosado

Hinata: Gracias estas cámaras son muy frágiles

Gitana: De nada fue…el capitán que no me vea me va a regañar

Hinata: calma, calma escóndete aquí

El capitán pasa de lado y solo le dice a Hinata ¨que disfrute su viaje¨. La gitana sale

Hinata: Ya se fue me puedes decir quién eres

Gitana: Yo me llamo Sakura vengo del circo

Con los demás

Hinata: Circo? En el barco?

Sakura: No es un circo completo solo somos un grupo de gitanos tenemos la esperanza de restablecernos en el país

Hinata: Espero se cumpla ¿y vos que haces ahí?

Sakura: Yo hago un poco de todo pero lo que más me gusta es leer la mano (va corriendo hacia Hinata y le quita el guante)

Sakura:(se queda viendo un poco asustada a Hinata) Vos…., vos despertaras el amor y pasión de 2 hombres completamente distintos a los que conociste y ese amor tuyo provocara una gran tragedia

Hinata: bueno, yo amo a alguien (pensando en Kiba) pero ¿estás segura?

Sakura: Si pero debes tener cuidado… una mujer se volverá tu peor enemiga y se interpondrá en tu camino

Hinata: ¿Quién es esa mujer?

Sakura:*¿tu hermana?*(esto * es pensamientos ok) debo irme (trata de salir corriendo)

Hinata: Para!

Sakura: Debo irme

Hinata: ¿Dónde te encuentro?

Sakura: Yo te buscare a vos adiós (se va corriendo)

Detrás de Hinata pasa Naruto sin camiseta ella al volteares se espanta toma su cámara y trata de salir corriendo mientras eso pasa Hiashi invito a el hijo de un empresario millonario llamado Kabuto Yacusi pues Hiashi pensaba darla en matrimonio. Cuando Hinata sale corriendo se le cae el medallón que Kiba le dio, Naruto lo recoge y piensa en dárselo cuando la vea.

Hinata cuando llega es duramente regañada por su padre y les dice a ella y a su hermana que se preparen para el baile de antifaces cuando Hiashi se va Sakura toca la puerta de su camarote y Shion abre y le dice con voz fría ¨no tenemos dinero¨ y trata de cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero Sakura pone la mano y se mete y empieza a platicar con Hinata.

Sakura: Te dije que te encontraría *así que ella es su hermana*

Hinata: Si que sos lista bueno vos me dijiste tu nombre pero yo no, me llamo Hinata y ella es mi hermana Shion *será Shion la mujer que decía Sakura, no, no lo creo es mi propia hermana*

Shion: Esta es la razón por la que papa te odia te juntas con gente que no es de nuestra clase social y te escapas al mitad de la noche (tono burlón)

Hinata: Esa no es la razón lo que pasa es que yo nos caprichosa y no lo adulo como vos además yo me fui a la cubierta a tomar fotos en cambio vos te escapaste para buscar a ese hombre.

Shion: Bueno ya

Hinata: Shion ella es Sakura sabe decirte el futuro con solo verte la mano

Shion: Si esto es cierto dime mi futuro

Sakura: con gusto *pero que desgraciada* vos despertás la pasión de los hombres te gusta tenerlos a tus pies y eso es lo que harás, te casaras con quien menos te lo esperas tendrás tus caprichos con uno y pasión con otro pero debes elegir y tener en extremo cuidado si no tendrás el odio de los 2 y pondrás en riesgo tu vida*para que se lo digo no tendrá cuidado*

Hinata: A ver tanto del futuro si es cierto dime donde deje mi collar que se me perdió

Shion: Ya déjalo no es un simple collar

Sakura: No lo busques solo volverá a ti

Shion: Pues gracias porque no venís al baile con nosotras

Sakura: No puedo si me ven me meto en un gran problema

Shion: Ya estás aquí y no veo en problemas

Sakura: Pero no es lo mismo colarme aquí que a un baile *¡por dios*

Hinata: Tengo una idea es un baile de antifaces no, le prestamos ropa y un antifaz y nadie la reconocerá

Sakura: Lo harían por mí

Shion: Pues claro


	3. Chapter 2

Estaba viendo una novela mexicana del 2010 Corazon salvaje y se me ha hecho bien adaptarla espero no la conozcan para que se sorprendan

**Naruto Y Hinata le pertenecen a Kishimoto si fueran mios ellos serian pareja Sakura hubiera muerto y Minato, Kushin, Itachi y Jiraya estuvieran vivos y obito seria hokage**

* * *

Hinata: Tengo una idea es un baile de antifaces no, le prestamos ropa y un antifaz y nadie la reconocerá

Sakura: Lo harían por mí

Shion: Pues claro

Empiezan a arreglar a Sakura tan bien que era irreconocible cuando salió se encontró con Naruto

Naruto: Vaya que te disfrazaste no te reconocí a la primera

Sakura: por favor no me regañe (se arrodilla)

Naruto: No me suplique nada le prometo que nadie la molestara esta noche

Sakura: Gracias, cambiando de tema ¿ira al baile?

Naruto: Baile yo, no gracias yo paso

Sakura: Ahí estarán Hinata y Shion

Naruto: Hinata y Shion (se acuerda de golpe del medallón

Sakura y Naruto se van Naruto va a arreglarse para ir al baile a devolver el medallón y cuando Sakura iba al salón se tropieza por que no estaba acostumbrada a usar tacones pero es atrapada por Sasuke.

Sasuke: Esta bien no le paso nada

Sakura: Si estoy bien (se le queda viendo embobada)

Sasuke: Veo que va al baile,

Sakura: Si, ¿usted ira?

Sasuke: No gracias yo pasó, tengo 2 pies izquierdos para el baile

Sakura:(le ve despistadamente la Mano) algo me dice que usted ira y que será mi pareja esta noche

En el baile Hiashi dice lo el matrimonio a lo cual Hinata se sorprende y casi se atora con el agua empiezan a bailar y después de la primera pista Naruto la jala y en un lugar alejado le da el medallón.

Mientras Sakura se volvió a encontrar con Sasuke:

Sasuke: Tenias razón

Sakura:(voltea y se sorprende) *la mano siempre tiene la razón*

Sasuke: Aunque tenga 2 pies izquierdos para el baile decidí intentarlo

Sakura: Mejor vamos para allá (se esconden detrás de una lancha porque el capitán estaba cerca pero le dijo a Sasuke que estaban ahí para esto) (lo besa)

Sasuke: Vos sos mi estrellita

Sakura: No me digas así mejor decíme Flor de Cerezo*de donde lo saque?*

Llegaron a México _[de ahí es la novela y eso no lo quise cambiar]_ y Kiba le dijo a Hinata que estaba profundamente enamorado de… Shion y que le ayudara a conquistarla.

Naruto: Debo alejarme a unas resolver unas cuantas cosas pero volveré pronto prométeme que me esperaras

Shion: Te lo prometo

Naruto: Vamos al lugar donde viviremos cuando regrese (Y la lleva a una choza casi destruida al lado de un barranco)*si dice que si me quiere y no le importa que sea millonario o pobre me quiere por lo que soy*

Shion: Aquí? (este le asiente feliz) Me parece bien mientras estemos juntos ¿Me podrías llevar a la finca?

Naruto: Lo que sea por vos

En otro lado….

Hinata: *¿Dónde estará? Solo espero que no sea con ese salvaje por que se metería en problemas y Kiba quedara destrozado si eso pasa ya que mañana piensa proponerle matrimonio* (entonces ve a Kiba y a Kizuma (la madre de Kiba) llendo hacia esa dirección y volteo al otro lado y estaban Naruto y Shion besándose ellos se acercaban cada vez mas y por lo tanto hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió fue jalo a Shion escondiéndola y abrazo a Naruto en el momento justo en que los Inuzukas llegaron)

Naruto: *que que diablos es este sentimiento confuso pero a la vez agradable*

Al día siguiente….

Shion: *Kyubi es un pobretón y no podrá darme los lujos que tengo y no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a ellos*

Kiba: Shion te estaba buscando

Shion: Que pasa Kiba

Kiba: llevamos de novios mucho tiempo :[si asi es Shion le era infiel con Naruto]: y creo que es tiempo de dar el siguiente paso (se arrodilla y saca una pequeña caja) Shion Hyuga desearía convertirse en la señora de Inuzuka

Shion: *perfecto esto me cae como anillo al dedo tendré mis lujos con el dinero de Kiba y la Pasión con Kyubi* Acepto gustosamente (lo braza y lo besa)(Hinata ahí cerca los veia con una sonrisa triste de haber perdido ¨al gran amor de su vida¨


	4. Chapter 3

Estaba viendo una novela mexicana del 2010 Corazon salvaje y se me ha hecho bien adaptarla espero no la conozcan para que se sorprendan

**Naruto Y Hinata le pertenecen a Kishimoto si fueran mios ellos serian pareja Sakura hubiera muerto y Minato, Kushin, Itachi y Jiraya estuvieran vivos y obito seria hokage**

* * *

Kiba: llevamos de novios mucho tiempo :[si asi es Shion le era infiel con Naruto]: y creo que es tiempo de dar el siguiente paso (se arrodilla y saca una pequeña caja) Shion Hyuga desearía convertirse en la señora de Inuzuka

Shion: *perfecto esto me cae como anillo al dedo tendré mis lujos con el dinero de Kiba y la Pasión con Kyubi* Acepto gustosamente (lo braza y lo besa)(Hinata ahí cerca los veia con una sonrisa triste de haber perdido ¨al gran amor de su vida¨

1 mes después….

Naruto: Por fin dejare esta mascara le daré todos los lujos que se merece

Sasuke: Señor Shion se esta casando con Kiba

Naruto: Que has dicho Sasuke*me traiciono como todos unos Hyuga, ¡no! la obligaron y no dejare que me la quiten* hiaa (se fue galopando hasta la iglesia que Sasuke le dijo se casarían)

Kiba: ¿Qué haces por que entras así a mi boda?

Naruto: Porque vengo por lo que es mío

Kiba: ¿De qué hablas?

Naruto: He venido a buscar a alguien que prometió esperarme

Kiba: ¿A quién buscas?

Naruto: De verdad queres saberlo (Mira a Shion que se encontraba a lado de Hinata y de Yuumo) es la misma persona que dice que te quiere.

Kiba: Hinata? (Shion finge desmayarse para quedar libre).

Hinata: Por favor déjelo con la duda (le susurro a Naruto a lo cual raramente le hizo caso)

Naruto: Te quedarás con la duda ¨primo¨ (se sube al caballo y se va)

Se casaron pero Shion le era infiel con Naruto ya que se entero de que era aun mas millonario que Kiba y su padre juntos, el trato de separase de ella pero a la vez sentía algo confuso por Hinata.

Naruto: ¿Seguís pensando en casarse?

Hinata: Así es, la salud de mi padre esta delicada y quiero complacerle en esto para que no decaiga.

Naruto: Eso es chantaje, además, ¿Está dispuesta a renunciar a su felicidad por un capricho de su padre?

Hinata: No es un capricho de mi padre, el busca mi bienestar, y la persona que quiero está con otra.

Naruto: Mire señorita Hinata usted me cae bien ya que se preocupa por los demás y nunca por usted, pero, por primera vez en su vida sea egoísta.

Hinata: Créame aunque quisiera serlo no podría

Naruto: lo sé, aun recuerdo cuando trato a todos los hacendados cuando surgió la epidemia, si no hubiera sido por usted la mayoría estarían muertos, ha abierto una escuela para sus hijos siendo usted la única profesora.

Hinata: Me agradan los niños y se me hace injusto que solo los ricos puedan estudiar.

Naruto: ¿Y se le hace justo renunciar a la felicidad de uno por un capricho de otro?

Hinata: Kyubi-san…

Naruto: (interrumpe) (Kiba llega y empieza a espiar por la puerta entreabierta) Hinata por favor, por favor, no te cases, no serás feliz hacelo por mí, por Yuumo, y por los que te queren. No te cases (le toma de las manos)

* * *

Padre: Yakushi Kabuto acepta usted a Hyuga Hinata para…

Kabuto: Si, si ahorrémonos de sermones y cásenos ya que quiero estar con ella lo antes posible *y quedarme con su fortuna*

Padre: Hyuga Hinata aceptas a Yakushi Kabuto para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

Hinata: Yo… yo… no, no acepto, lo siento.

Hiashi: ¡¿Qué has dicho Hinata?!

Hinata: Lo siento padre pero no me casaré

Hiashi: ¡Te busco el mejor partido de lo que puedo encontrar y vos simplemente te negas a casarte! (está a punto de abofetearla pero Naruto le dentené el golpe)

Hiashi: Que haces maldito bastardo

Naruto: Impido que lastime a Hinata

Hiashi: Y a vos que te importa?!

Naruto: ¡ME IMPORTA MUCHO!

Hiashi: Vos no entendés

Naruto: No!, aquí el que no entende es usted Hiashi

Hiashi: Sos tan estúpido como tus padres

Naruto: NO Meta aqui a mis padres

Hiashi: Eran unos idiotas que no sabían nada

Naruto: No insulte la memoria de mis padres (lo empuja y saca un pequeño cuchillo del bolsillo)

Kiba: ¡SUFICIENTE! (saca una pistola) Kyubi baja el arma o te disparare, deja en paz a mi tío.

Naruto: Insultó la memoria de mis padres

Kiba: Cálmate y baja el arma (Naruto le da la cuchilla a Hinata y esta se la da a Mei y esta última lo guarda en un cajón)

Naruto: Usted Hiashi presume de bondad y sabiduría cuando es todo lo contrario, este estúpido (señala a Kabuto) No es más que un pobre estafador (saca un papel) aquí están todas las pruebas

Kabuto: *No deben ver ese papel* (intenta quitárselo a Naruto pero este se lo da a Hiashi lo lee y lo golpea)

Hiashi: Maldito farsante

Kabuto: Esto, esto no se va a quedar así se los juro, los enviare a la miseria en especial a vos Kyubi y a vos Hinata. (Se va)

Naruto: ñe perro que ladra no muerde

Hiashi: Porque has hecho todo esto Kyubi?

Naruto: Porque era una farsa todo y yo odio las mentiras, además quien los llevara a la miseria seré yo.

Kiba: Porque no decís el verdadero motivo

Naruto: Con que pavada me saldrás ahora?

Kiba: Hiciste todo esto porque estas interesado en Hinata, no soportarías perderla no es así

Naruto: hmp claro que no, yo no estoy interesado en Hinata.

Kiba: Por favor Kyubi es más que ovio la acabas de defender

Naruto: Por la golpearía por nada

Kiba: Fue a ella a quien fuiste a buscar a mi boda cuando entraste a caballo.

Naruto: Nunca he dicho que la buscaba a ella

Kiba: Entonces a quien buscabas

Naruto: (ve a Hinata negar con la cabeza) Investígalo ¨primito¨

Kiba: Admitilo ya de una vez

Naruto: No voy a admitir algo que no es cierto.

* * *

Hinata: Kyubi-san espere

Naruto: ¿Qué quiere señorita Hinata?

Hinata: Primero pedirle disculpas por el insulto a la memoria de sus padres. (Kiba llega y vuelve a espiar)

Naruto: No se preocupe por eso.

Hinata: También quería agradecerle por defenderme y ayudarme a detener la boda.

Naruto: No fue nada; Hinata vos sos de las pocas personas que tienen mi aprecio y han llegado a mi lado amable ¿sabes?

Hinata: gracias.

Naruto: —aquí se empieza a poner un aire romántico— (le pone la mano en la mejilla) Hay muchas personas en el mundo que matarían por su amor entre ellas el doctor del pueblo, Kakashi, no se ate a un solo hombre y sea feliz con alguien más.

Hinata: Kyubi-san, gracias por hacerme abrir los ojos (toma su mano y se la quita lentamente y suavemente de la cara se quedan 5 segundos con las manos agarradas y Naruto deshace el momento y se va, Hinata se va a su alcoba a cambiarse)

Kiba: (se pone donde estaban Naruto y Hinata) Hinata (mira hacia donde se fue)


	5. Chapter 4

Estaba viendo una novela mexicana del 2010 Corazon salvaje y se me ha hecho bien adaptarla espero no la conozcan para que se sorprendan

**Naruto Y Hinata le pertenecen a Kishimoto si fueran mios ellos serian pareja Sakura hubiera muerto y Minato, Kushin, Itachi y Jiraya estuvieran vivos y obito seria hokage**

* * *

Hinata: Kyubi-san espere

Naruto: ¿Qué quiere señorita Hinata?

Hinata: Primero pedirle disculpas por el insulto a la memoria de sus padres. (Kiba llega y vuelve a espiar)

Naruto: No se preocupe por eso.

Hinata: También quería agradecerle por defenderme y ayudarme a detener la boda.

Naruto: No fue nada; Hinata vos sos de las pocas personas que tienen mi aprecio y han llegado a mi lado amable ¿sabes?

Hinata: gracias.

Naruto: —aquí se empieza a poner un aire romántico— (le pone la mano en la mejilla) Hay muchas personas en el mundo que matarían por su amor entre ellas el doctor del pueblo, Kakashi, no se ate a un solo hombre y sea feliz con alguien más.

Hinata: Kyubi-san, gracias por hacerme abrir los ojos (toma su mano y se la quita lentamente y suavemente de la cara se quedan 5 segundos con las manos agarradas y Naruto deshace el momento y se va, Hinata se va a su alcoba a cambiarse)

Kiba: (se pone donde estaban Naruto y Hinata) Hinata (mira hacia donde se fue)

Según Shion ya estaba harta y ellos se iban a escapar el 12 de Mayo a la media noche pero Kisame le robo la carta a la criada y se la quedo Shion fue corriendo a ver a Hinata…

Shion: Hinata, por favor, por favor ayúdame

Hinata: Calma, calma que paso? (algo angustiada)

Shion: S e que ni siquiera merezco que me escuches

Hinata: Tranquila decime que paso

Shion: Es Kyubi le dije que me escaparía con el

Hinata: Que hiciste que!?

Shion: Se que estuve mal pero te ruego te suplico(super atemorizada y se arrodilla) salvame

Hinata: Esto es demasiado una cosa es defenderte y encubrirte cuando te besas y te ves con el pero esto ya es demasiado

Shion: Se que estuve muy mal yo amo a Kiba si haces esto hare lo que quieras te lo ruego

Hinata: Naruto te dijo lo salvaje que podía ser y aun así decidiste meter con el

Shion: Estuve mal, lo sé y te juro que no lo volveré a hacer pero por favor ayúdame por esta ultima vez.

Hinata: Esta bien pero que sea la última vez que lo hagas si Kiba te descubre puede llegar a matarte

Shion: De acuerdo (Hinata se va y Shion se queda rezando)

Pero Kisame le dio la carta a Kiba que se volvió como un demonio

Kiba: ¡Shion!

Shion: ¿Qué pasa mi amor? (asustadísima) aghh

Kiba: Te advertí que si me eras infiel era capaz de matarte pero no te importo (ahorcándola)

Shion: ¿De qué hablas mi amor? Aghh yo nunca te fui infiel _[no debo decir que siempre que habla se muere del miedo vdd]_

Kiba: Y que me decís de esta carta (apretándola más fuerte) se nota que fue escrita con tu puño y letra ¡que me vas a mentir diciendo que esta no es tu letra!

Shion: yo… yo no escribí esa carta aghh

Kiba: ¡¿Entonces quien fue?! ¡Tu fantasma!

Shion: Fue-fue Hinata

Kiba: Hinata?

Mientras con Hinata y Naruto…

Hinata: Ya le dije que Shion me dijo esto yo no lo estoy inventando

Naruto: Sabe que no le creo nada

Kiba/Shion…

Kiba: De que estás hablando que pavada me estas inventando!

Shion: ella es atemorizada por ese salvaje de Kyubi poco a poco fue acercándose hasta obligarla a ser su esclava y ella se dejo porque lo ama ese amor enfermizo

Kiba: Pues ahora mismo a vamos a comprobarlo (y se la lleva jalándola del pelo

Mei: Kiba soltala (pero este no hizo caso) SEÑOR YUUMO!

Yuumo: Mei que son esos gritos

Mei: Señor Kiba se fue de aquí con Shion ahorcándola por favor deténgalos tengo miedo de que pase una tragedia

Con el NaruHina…..

Hinata: Shion está realmente arrepentida y no quiere ir con usted

Naruto: Entonces que me lo diga en la cara yo no tengo nada en contra de usted dattebayo señorita Hinata

Hinata: Pero yo le digo la verdad Kyubi espere (va tras él y en ese mismo momento llegan Shion y Kiba, este ultimo va jalándola)

Kiba: Veo que llegamos a tiempo

Naruto: (mirando a Shion) Si muy a tiempo, y de una vez te digo me la voy a llevar, me la voy a llevar incluso encima de vos.

Kiba: SI ya lo sé, Shion ya no lo aguanto más me lo conto todo y ahora tendrás que responderle como un caballero haciéndola tu esposa

Naruto: ¿Hacerla mi esposa? ¿Qué acaso vos estas loco?

Kiba:¡Así es Hinata es como mi hermana y responderás como un caballero!


	6. Chapter 5

Estaba viendo una novela mexicana del 2010 Corazon salvaje y se me ha hecho bien adaptarla espero no la conozcan para que se sorprendan

**Naruto Y Hinata le pertenecen a Kishimoto si fueran mios ellos serian pareja Sakura hubiera muerto y Minato, Kushin, Itachi y Jiraya estuvieran vivos y obito seria hokage**

* * *

Kiba: Veo que llegamos a tiempo

Naruto: (mirando a Shion) Si muy a tiempo, y de una vez te digo me la voy a llevar, me la voy a llevar incluso encima de vos.

Kiba: SI ya lo sé, Shion ya no lo aguanto más me lo conto todo y ahora tendrás que responderle como un caballero haciéndola tu esposa

Naruto: ¿Hacerla mi esposa? ¿Qué acaso vos estas loco?

Kiba:¡Así es Hinata es como mi hermana y responderás como un caballero!

Naruto y Hinata: ¿Qué?

Hinata: Shion

Shion: No lo niegue yo vi como obligaba a mi pobre hermana

Kiba: ¡Hinata! Shion me dijo que tu amabas a este hombre y pensabas escaparte con él es verdad

Naruto: ¡Ya díganle la verdad por dios!

Kiba: O acaso Shion me mintió(sacando una pistola apuntándole a Shion dejando a estos mudos)

Hinata:(con tono desesperado) Es cierto, todo lo que te dijo Shion es cierto

Kiba: Ahora tendrás que cumplir como un caballero casándote con ella

Hinata: ¡yo no te he dado el derecho de meterte en mi vida!

Kiba:¡Solo estoy defendiendo tu honor!

Hinata:¡No te lo he dado!

Naruto: (Toma a Hinata como si fueran a besarse) Hinata Hyuga acepta a Kyubi como su legitimo esposo

Yuumo: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Hinata: Padrino, Kyubi me ha propuesto matrimonio, y voy a darle el si

Yuumo: ¿Cómo que vas a darle el sí?, ¿Cómo de que Kyubi te ha propuesto matrimonio? Detengan esta locura

Kiba: Le suplico no interfiera padre

Hinata: (vuelve a tomar la posición en la que estaba con Naruto) Si Kyubi acepto ser su esposa

La noticia se corrió en menos de 1 hora Hiashi estaba más que furioso mientras que los pescadores más cercanos Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara y un niño que Naruto salvo Konohamaru no lo podían creer

Shion: Kyubi viniste por mi podemos escaparnos ahora mismo sin que nadie sospeche

Naruto: Ni creas que me iré con vos, sos de lo peor obligar a tu hermana a casarte con un desconocido solo para salvar tu pellejo ella me será útil para mi venganza ya que a excepción de Yuumo y Mei todos en esta casa son iguales

Hinata:*seré la esposa de Kyubi pero jamás su mujer*

al día siguiente ambos decidieron aceptar el compromiso Hinata le dio una infección que le podía costar la vida este se le quedo cuidando sin despegar el ojo y le quito gran trapo que le cubría la cabeza y pensó "que mujer más hermosa" mientras habían zarpado en su barco llamado "Odio" cuando despertó al fin, Naruto le hizo creer que quien la había cuidado fue Konohamaru y mando a Shikamaru y a Gaara a comprar ropa, comida, collares y muchas cosas más a Hinata mientras eso pasaba…

Hinata: (terminando de comer) gracias Konohamaru

Konohamaru: veo que ya está mejor señorita

Hinata: Si todo gracias a vos

Konohamaru: ¿A mí?

Hinata: Si, Naruto me dijo que estuviste cuidándome sin despegarme el ojo

Konohamaru: Eso no es verdad fue el jefe quien la cuido sin despegarle el ojo y para mí que la veía de una forma especial. Es más el le hizo su comida y su agüita

Hinata casi escupe la comida pero no lo hizo por no ofender a Konohamaru y por dentro se sorprendió y lo odio.

Cuando Hinata decidió subir a la cubierta se encontró con su ¨esposo¨ Naruto Kyubi

Naruto: Buenos días señora del Kyubi

Hinata: Cállese!

Naruto: Solo le daba los buenos días a mi querida ¨esposa¨

Hinata: Que acaso no conoce el significado de la palabra cállate

Naruto: Claro que lo sé, solo que no lo quiero aplicar además no hay problema ya que Ud. Es mi ¨esposa¨

Hinata: Pero solo por obligación

Naruto: Dígame una cosa señorita porque se caso con migo si usted se muere por su ¨querido Kiba¨(sarcasmo) casarse no es una obligación

Hinata: Y que me dice de lo de Kabuto estuve a punto de casarme con el por obligación

Naruto: No se iba a casar por obligación sino por esclavitud

Hinata: Ya déjeme en paz

Naruto: Pero respóndame esta pregunta ¿Por qué casarse conmigo?

Hinata: Por obligación

Naruto: Si va a ser mi ¨esposa¨ tendrá que tenerme más confianza, ya dígame la verdad porque se caso con migo

Hinata: Para proteger a mis seres queridos a Mi hermana le salve la vida

Naruto: Pero no se lo merecía (recargándose en un barandal de la cubierta)

Hinata: Pero no deja de ser mi hermana(también se recarga) y para evitar causarle un gran dolor a Kiba

Naruto:*quisiera encontrar a una mujer así en mi vida* y porque tanto afán de proteger a Kiba?

Hinata: Porque yo lo amo (esto último no lo dijo tan segura)

Naruto: Como sea yo quisiera encontrar a alguien así y que me ame de verdad mi padre siempre me decía ¨un amor real supera todo y se siente bien en cambio amar sin ser amado es una gran tajada no solo en el corazón también el alma¨

Hinata: Tiene razón su padre de seguro fue un hombre sabio y sabe yo también quisiera encontrar a un buen hombre en mi vida y que me ame de verdad

Naruto: Y según Ud. Como debería ser ese hombre

Hinata: Justo, honesto, de buen corazón y que esté dispuesto a dar todo por la mujer que ama…..(suspira) pero dejemos de soñar esas personas solo existen en los cuentos de hadas y un amor así no existe

Naruto: hmp Si existe y si lo existió volverá existir

Hinata: Porque lo decí

Naruto: Ud. Conoce la historia de el amor perfecto e imposible de un pescador y una millonaria.

Hinata: Si, la mujer que murió x amor

Naruto: Mis padres son ellos Minato Namikaze ¨el tonto pescador¨ y Kushina Uzumaki ¨la riquilla mimada¨

Hinata: Lo siento no tenía idea

Naruto: No es su culpa

(En eso el barco salto por decirlo así y Hinata cayó al mar sin saber Nadar_[donde vi esto antes]_entonces Naruto salto para salvarla sin pensarlo)

Naruto: Esta bien

Hinata: cofa, cofa, (escupe agua) si creo que si

Naruto: Que bueno ¡TENGAN CUIDADO QUE ESTO NO SE VUELVA A REPETIR!

Todos: SI CAPITAN!

(En eso llegan Shikamaru y Gaara)

Gaara: Capitán ya llegamos con lo que nos pidió

Shikamaru: Si y fue muy problemático

Shino: Todo es problemático para vos.

Gaara: pero esta vez sí fue muy problemático

**Flashback**

Shikamaru: Que problemático es todo esto

Gaara: Tu vida es problemática

Shikamaru: Si no fuera porque es para la señorita Hinata

Gaara: Oye como pensas comprar sin ser descubierto recordá que somos prófugos

Shikamaru: Porque no vamos a ver a Temari ella nos puede ayudar

Gaara: No está (entrando a la choza)

Shikamaru: Genial (sarcasmo) ahora que haremos (observa que hay ropa de mujer en una silla)

Gaara: Ni se te ocurra Shikamaru

Shikamaru: Tenes otra idea

Gaara: aghh porque a mí?

Por la plaza del norte de México aparecen 2 mujeres que solo se les ven los ojos a uno se le ven alrededor negro y al otro se le ven ojos de pereza con maquillaje de sombra azul agua

Gaara: No puedo creer que me convencieras de esto

Shikamaru: Cállate que a mí tampoco me gusta lo importante es que no nos reconozcan you remeber right?

Gaara: Si, si lo recuerdo pero era mejor esperar a Temari y que ella viniera ella sabe más de estas cosas y esto es una estupidez

Shikamaru: queres callarte de una buena vez

En eso llegan 2 policías_[por asi decirlo]_y uno le empieza a coquetear a Gaara

Capitán 1:Mira nomas me acabo de encontrar a una estrella fugaz (mirando a Gaara)

Gaara: Disculpe me habla a mi(con voz de mujer fingida y tapado con el rebozo hasta los ojos)

Capitán 1: No veo a otra hermosura

Gaara: Discúlpeme pero yo soy una mujer casada

Shikamaru estaba que reventaba de risa en su interior hasta que …

Capitán 2: Y Ud. No se queda atrás se nota que tiene un cuerpazo

Gaara: *Toma maldito pa que veas que se siente*Nombre debería ver como se la pasa coqueteando y nadando en traje de baño

Capitán 2:Quisiera verlo en persona y mas entre las

Shikamaru: (con voz de mujer fingida también)Pervertido majadero pelado soy una mujer casada con 3 hijos asi que cállese*maldito Gaara*

Gaara: Ahí vienen nuestros esposos y no se ven nada bien

Capitán 1 y 2:*mejor aquí corrió*Disculpen señoritas pero el deber llama

Gaa/Shika: No hay problema y por nosotras nunca vuelvan

Capitán 1 y 2:*decidido no me vuelvo a meter con mujeres de ningún tipo*

***Fin del Flashback***

NaruHina:Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Y por primera vez Shino también rio

Hinata: y Por qué hicieron eso

Shikamaru: Por las ganas que teníamos de vestirnos de mujer(sarcasmo)

Gaara: Deja de ser sarcástico que fue idea de vos yo quería quedarme hasta que llegara Temari

Gaara: En realidad fuimos a comprarle ropa y esas cosas de mujeres

Hinata: Gracias pero no debieron

Shikamaru: (Puso cara de WTF)entonces para que …

Gaara: ¿Señorita Hinata por qué esta mojada?

Hinata: Me caí al mar

Konohamaru: Si y el jefe la salvo

Shikamaru: Naruto (viéndolo con cara picara)

Naruto: Que?

Shikamaru: Vos dijiste que vos a la primera oportunidad que tuvieras…..

Naruto: Señorita Hinata por qué no se va a cambiar le hará mal

Hinata: Hai de acuerdo

Shikamaru y Gaara se le quedan viendo a Naruto

Naruto: Que? No los traje aquí para mirarme a trabajar


	7. Chapter 6

Estaba viendo una novela mexicana del 2010 Corazon salvaje y se me ha hecho bien adaptarla espero no la conozcan para que se sorprendan

**Naruto Y Hinata le pertenecen a Kishimoto si fueran mios ellos serian pareja Sakura hubiera muerto y Minato, Kushin, Itachi y Jiraya estuvieran vivos y obito seria hokage**

* * *

Gaara: ¿Señorita Hinata por qué esta mojada?

Hinata: Me caí al mar

Konohamaru: Si y el jefe la salvo

Shikamaru: Naruto (viéndolo con cara picara)

Naruto: Que?

Shikamaru: Vos dijiste que vos a la primera oportunidad que tuvieras…..

Naruto: Señorita Hinata por qué no se va a cambiar le hará mal

Hinata: Hai de acuerdo

Shikamaru y Gaara se le quedan viendo a Naruto

Naruto: Que? No los traje aquí para mirarme a trabajar

Después de un rato Hinata sale con un vestido blanco un reboso morado claro que estaba sobre sus hombros y llevaba un trapo/paliacate blanco en la cabeza

Konohamaru: Guau Señorita se ve hermosa el jefe debe verla

Hinata: No gracias Konohamaru ahora lo que menos quiero es verlo

¿?¿?: Y eso porque?

Konohamaru: Ay! jefe que buen susto

Hinata: No sea asi puede matarme de un susto

Naruto: Konohamaru me puedes dejar a solas con la señorita tu sabes entre adultos

Konohamaru: De acuerdo

Naruto: Ahora si dígame porque no quería ni verme

Hinata: Eso no es asunto suyo

Naruto: A no? La salve de un compromiso de un gran estafador y acepte casarme con Ud.

Hinata: Eso fue un gran error

Naruto: Pues no debió hacerlo yo no la obligue a nada

Hinata: Claro que lo hizo! Por meterse con mi hermana si no lo hubiera hecho esto nunca hubiera pasado y sabe que me estoy empezando a arrepentir

Naruto: A si?! Deje le recuerdo que yo le advertí a Shion lo que era capaz de hacer y no hizo caso prometió que me esperaría y se caso la salve de un compromiso absurdo y hace unos instantes le salve la vida

Hinata: Pues si se hubieran negado nada de esto hubiera pasado y le agradezco por lo de hace unos momentos

Naruto: Nunca se podrá estar en paz con vos, gah sos imposible

Hinata: Y Ud. Es un salvaje mal educado

Naruto: hmp

Hinata se va a su alcoba dentro del barco se acuesta en la cama y dice: lo odio, lo odio, lo odio con todas mis fuerzas. Mientras Naruto se va a lo más alto del barco dice: mujeres no se puede vivir con ellas ni sin ellas.

En otra parte Kiba leyó el Diario de Hinata en el que se dio cuenta de que ella lo amaba ya que no dormía con Shion desde esa noche y decidió ir con el alguacil y poner una orden de arresto contra Naruto, Kiba tomo el barco más veloz llamado guardacostas tenía pensado salvar a Hinata de ese Salvaje y si es posible matarlo en un combate de espadas. Sakura trabajaba para una mujer rubia de ojos color miel llamada Tsunade, esta había perdido a su hija cuando cumplió 4 años se llamaba Yuuki tenía ojos verdes y cabello café. Y sentía que Sakura ella pero siempre se contradecía diciendo mentalmente que era una Gitana y tenia madre además su pelo es rosado. _ [A ver aquí entre nos Sakura si es su hija le inventaron el nombre de Sakura la gitana que la robo y le pinto el pelo del primer color que encontró y se le quedo asi por habérselo pintado con pintura de pared permanente]_. Se había peleado con Sasuke porque lo engaño ocultándole que era flor de cerezo que según él se sentía mal por haberse enamorado de las 2 asi que ella regreso al campamento y se encontró con su prometido Rock Lee quien estaba profundamente enamorado de ella desde que la conoció.

Ya en la noche Hinata iba a la cubierta y se encontró con Naruto

Naruto: Buenas noches querida ¨esposa´´

Hinata: (con cara de fastidio)Que hace usted aquí?

Naruto: Capitanear el barco para que viva

Hinata: Es usted un fastidio

Naruto: Hm*me divertiré un poco con ella*es mas fastidioso escucharla

Hinata: A si mas fastidioso es ser su esposa

Naruto: Yo no la obligue a nada

Hinata: Claro que lo hizo

Naruto:*ya se va a enojar mejor le paro*bueno cálmese venga acá por favor

Hinata: Para que para que me aviente al mar y vaya por mi hermana

Naruto: Siempre pensando lo peor de mí pues no venga acá tomara el control del barco

Hinata: No gracias

Naruto: Venga yo la ayudare venga por favor

Hinata:*ya que*Esta bien me convenció

Naruto:*que estoy haciendo lo que sentía antes ahora se hace mas fuerte pero que siento*ve todo está en la paciencia solo tiene que dejarse llevar

Hinata: Si ya veo es interesante

Naruto:*pero porque siento la necesidad de hablar con ella*Le digo algo, usted es como una estrella que se reflejada en el agua parece tan cerca que una la quiere agarrar pero en realidad está allá en el cielo lejos donde nunca nadie la puede alcanzar

Hinata:*que hermoso* ja no creo estar tan lejana

Naruto: Solo digo lo que siento y Ud. Que siente en este momento

Hinata: No sé qué es lo que siento en este momento (se le queda viendo a Naruto)pero creo que es lo más parecido..A ..La felicidad*pero que dije*


	8. Chapter 7

Estaba viendo una novela mexicana del 2010 Corazon salvaje y se me ha hecho bien adaptarla espero no la conozcan para que se sorprendan

**Naruto Y Hinata le pertenecen a Kishimoto si fueran mios ellos serian pareja Sakura hubiera muerto y Minato, Kushin, Itachi y Jiraya estuvieran vivos y obito seria hokage**

* * *

Naruto: Buenas noches querida ¨esposa´´

Hinata: (con cara de fastidio)Que hace usted aquí?

Naruto: Capitanear el barco para que viva

Hinata: Es usted un fastidio

Naruto: Hm*me divertiré un poco con ella*es mas fastidioso escucharla

Hinata: A si mas fastidioso es ser su esposa

Naruto: Yo no la obligue a nada

Hinata: Claro que lo hizo

Naruto:*ya se va a enojar mejor le paro*bueno cálmese venga acá por favor

Hinata: Para que para que me aviente al mar y vaya por mi hermana

Naruto: Siempre pensando lo peor de mí pues no venga acá tomara el control del barco

Hinata: No gracias

Naruto: Venga yo la ayudare venga por favor

Hinata:*ya que*Esta bien me convenció

Naruto:*que estoy haciendo lo que sentía antes ahora se hace mas fuerte pero que siento*ve todo está en la paciencia solo tiene que dejarse llevar

Hinata: Si ya veo es interesante

Naruto:*pero porque siento la necesidad de hablar con ella*Le digo algo, usted es como una estrella que se reflejada en el agua parece tan cerca que una la quiere agarrar pero en realidad está allá en el cielo lejos donde nunca nadie la puede alcanzar

Hinata:*que hermoso* ja no creo estar tan lejana

Naruto: Solo digo lo que siento y Ud. Que siente en este momento

Hinata: No sé qué es lo que siento en este momento (se le queda viendo a Naruto)pero creo que es lo más parecido..A ..La felicidad*pero que dije*

Naruto sonríe y ambos miran hacia adelante sonriendo

Hinata: Bueno ya estoy cansada me iré acostar

Naruto: La acompaño(suelta el timón y va tras Hinata pero por eso el baro volvió a saltar y Naruto tomo a Hinata para que no cayera y gracias a eso quedaron muy cerca a punto de besarse)

Naruto:(Se para más rápido que flash)Que bueno que no le paso nada (hablando con tono nervioso)

Hinata: (haciendo y hablando igual que él)si gracias me voy a acostar estoy muy cansada

Naruto: Sin cambiar su tono de voz)si si eso, eso cuidado con los escalones

Hinata :Gra-gracias (se va como bala a su habitación)

Naruto: sentándose) maldición hasta estoy sudando porque me puse tan nervioso?, porque no la bese?, porque no la bese? *que demonios pasa por mi cabeza*

Hinata:*porque no me beso**que estoy pensando*se supone que lo odio porque si no es asi que es este sentimiento confuso que me hace sentir desde que lo vi en el barco y cada vez se hacía mas y mas grande (en eso oye que tocan la puerta)Pa-pase *que no sea el*

Naruto: So-solo quería preguntar si no le paso nada s-si l-le puedo ayudar en algo *por que tartamudeo*

Hinata: N-no es necesario e-e-estoy bi-bien (sonrojada levemente)

Naruto: Bu-bue-eno eso es todo (cierra la puerta)*maldición, maldición, maldición*(golpea la puerta y tropieza)

Hinata: E-está todo bien ahí afuera?

Naruto: S-s-s-si si todo bien am em y-ya ya me voy

Hinata: De-de acuerdo

Naruto: Me voy

Hinata: Si?

Naruto: me estoy yendo

Hinata: s-si-siga

Naruto: Ya ya me fui

Hinata: Ha-hasta mañana

Naruto: Hasta mañana (y sonrió levemente)

A la noche siguiente Naruto llego todo borracho y se acostó en la cama de Hinata y esta intento quitarlo de todas maneras pero no pudo y en su mente pensó *pues viéndolo bien si es muy atractivo y ese salvajismo te atrae como un imán* pero pensando que era una jugarreta de él se durmió a su lado y amanecieron juntos abrazados el primero en despertarse fue Naruto pero fingió seguir dormido le gustaba la sensación que le daba per en cuanto ella se despertó que fue como 10 segundos después se alejo de él como si se fuera a morir espantada y este fingió estar igual.

Naruto: que-que paso porque estoy acá?

Hinata: No lo recuerda usted llego borracho y se acostó en mi cama

Naruto: No-nosotros no..?

Hinata: claro que no ¡!

Naruto: que alivio

Hinata: si que alivio

Si queres paz con vos mismo ordena tus pensamientos y sentimientos

Esta frase se repetía en la cabeza de ambos Hinata de repente se acordó de que Mei le pidió que le enviara cartas para saber cómo estaba escribió una y le pidió que la enviara al pueblo para que la enviaran al puerto de Veracruz y para librarse un poco de su ¨esposo¨ se fue con Neji al pueblo a comprar víveres al cual se le pego la costumbre de decirle niisan cuando regresaron al barco estaba adornado para una fiesta.

Hinata: Y esto?

Konohamaru: es para usted señorita

Hinata: yo no he hecho nada para merecer esto

Gaara: no diga eso señorita

Shikamaru: Además es un milagro que aun no haya matado al insoportable de su esposo

Naruto: Cállate Shikamaru y no solo eso usted ha cambiado la vida de este barco haciéndolo más alegre y pacifico

Hinata: pues muchas gracias

Naruto: bueno brindemos

Konohamaru: y yo?

Gaara: vos nos acompañaras con tu juguito como siempre

Konohamaru: ahhhh

Naruto: POR EL AMOR DATTEBAYO!

Todos: EHHHHHJ?

Naruto: Lo dije o lo pensé

Mas tarde (Media noche)….

Naruto: que niño este no?

Hinata: si

Naruto: *que me pasa su sonrisa es mágica lo que me dijo Neji será verdad? ¿Será que me estoy enamorando de ella o ya lo hice?*

***FlashBack***

Neji: Por que tan sonriente?

Naruto: yo no es un gesto de burla ya van muchas veces que les digo que las velas las marren bien y no me hacen caso para que te tengo de mi ayudante?

Neji: jajá peor excusa no se te pudo ocurrir (menciono sonriendo y sacando humo del cigarro que se estaba echando)sabemos que eso está bien amarrado porque no aceptas lo que sientes

Naruto: que ahora sos psicólogo?

Neji: No pero cualquiera con ojos se da cuenta de que te enamoraste de mi prima,

Naruto: No claro que no ella es una Hyuga no me puedo enamorar de ella ni siquiera le puedo tener cariño ya que vengare de ella tarde o temprano

Neji: por que tampoco lo haces de mi si te vas a vengar de todos los Hyugas también lo debes hacer conmigo pero no lo haces porque me tenes cariño y tampoco lo harás con ella por que gustas de ella te estás enamorando si no es que lo hiciste ya (se para y se va)

*** Fin del FlashBack***


	9. Chapter 8

Estaba viendo una novela mexicana del 2010 Corazon salvaje y se me ha hecho bien adaptarla espero no la conozcan para que se sorprendan

**Naruto Y Hinata le pertenecen a Kishimoto si fueran mios ellos serian pareja Sakura hubiera muerto y Minato, Kushin, Itachi y Jiraya estuvieran vivos y obito seria hokage**

* * *

Naruto: POR EL AMOR DATTEBAYO!

Todos: EHHHHHJ?

Naruto: Lo dije o lo pensé

Mas tarde (Media noche)….

Naruto: que niño este no?

Hinata: si

Naruto: *que me pasa su sonrisa es mágica lo que me dijo Neji será verdad? ¿Será que me estoy enamorando de ella o ya lo hice?*

***FlashBack***

Neji: Por que tan sonriente?

Naruto: yo no es un gesto de burla ya van muchas veces que les digo que las velas las marren bien y no me hacen caso para que te tengo de mi ayudante?

Neji: jajá peor excusa no se te pudo ocurrir (menciono sonriendo y sacando humo del cigarro que se estaba echando)sabemos que eso está bien amarrado porque no aceptas lo que sientes

Naruto: que ahora sos psicólogo?

Neji: No pero cualquiera con ojos se da cuenta de que te enamoraste de mi prima

Naruto: No claro que no ella es una Hyuga no me puedo encariñar ni mucho menos me puedo enamorar de ella

Neji: por que tampoco lo haces de mi si te vas a vengar de todos los Hyugas también lo debes hacer conmigo pero no lo haces porque me tenes cariño y tampoco lo harás con ella por que gustas de ella te estás enamorando si no es que lo hiciste ya (se para y se va)

*** Fin del FlashBack***

Hinata:*Neji-niisan tal vez tengas razón* Ky-Kyu-Kyubi-san

Naruto: dime

Hinata: quisiera que me contara su historia quiero poder comprenderlo

Naruto: mi historia es peor de lo que se imagina y todo gracias a su padre el mismo Hiashi Hyuga lo provoco el causo esto

Hinata: Lo único que puedo decir en su defensa es que todo lo hizo por amor

Naruto: no! Lo hizo por el odio no pudo aceptar el rechazo

Hinata: pero…

Naruto: Quiere escuchar mi historia (ella asiente con la cabeza) pues escuche _[me dio flojera escribir todo asi que es lo mismo que el principio desde la boda de Minato y Kushina]_y esa es mi historia

Hinata: ahora entiendo todo el odio que le tenes a los Hyuga pero no lo justifico

Naruto: Claro por que se involucra su padre su hermana y su querido Kiba

Hinata: no es por que vos sos el mas involucrado terminaras sufriendo mas una vez que consumes tu venganza que pasara te quedaras solo

Naruto: Ne-necesito ir a la cubierta

Hinata: Espera Naruto-kun (lo toma de la mano)

Naruto: Como me llamaste?

Hinata: por tu nombre Naruto-kun, tu verdadero nombre el que fue la voluntad de tus padres que tuvieras

Naruto: hace mucho que no oía que me llamaran asi

Hinata: todos como hijos de Dios merecemos amor pero aquellos que más han sufrido son los que más derecho tienen a recibir amor más que otra gente.

Naruto: Entonces Ud. Cree que los que más han sufrido son los que más hay que amor.

Hinata: Si (le sonrió mientras Naruto se acercaba lentamente hacia ella y se detuvo a unos centímetros de sus labios mirándolos fijamente y tuvieron un pequeño roce y se separaron y se volvieron ambos sonrojados levemente para volver a besarse de manera tierna hasta un poco pasional y hasta que el oxigeno hizo presencia se separaron


	10. Chapter 9

Estaba viendo una novela mexicana del 2010 Corazon salvaje y se me ha hecho bien adaptarla espero no la conozcan para que se sorprendan

**Naruto Y Hinata le pertenecen a Kishimoto si fueran mios ellos serian pareja Sakura hubiera muerto y Minato, Kushin, Itachi y Jiraya estuvieran vivos y obito seria hokage**

* * *

Hinata: no es por que vos sos el mas involucrado terminaras sufriendo mas una vez que consumes tu venganza que pasara te quedaras solo

Naruto: Ne-necesito ir a la cubierta

Hinata: Espera Naruto-kun (lo toma de la mano)

Naruto: Como me llamaste?

Hinata: por tu nombre Naruto-kun, tu verdadero nombre el que fue la voluntad de tus padres que tuvieras

Naruto: hace mucho que no oía que me llamaran asi

Hinata: todos como hijos de Dios merecemos amor pero aquellos que más han sufrido son los que más derecho tienen a recibir amor más que otra gente.

Naruto: Entonces Ud. Cree que los que más han sufrido son los que más hay que amor.

Hinata: Si (le sonrió mientras Naruto se acercaba lentamente hacia ella y se detuvo a unos centímetros de sus labios mirándolos fijamente y tuvieron un pequeño roce y se separaron y se volvieron ambos sonrojados levemente para volver a besarse de manera tierna hasta un poco pasional y hasta que el oxigeno hizo presencia se separaron

Hinata: Por que hizo eso?

Naruto: Por que no se al verla al ver la mirada que me daba, hizo que me atrajera más fuerte que un iman y no pude soportarlo más tenía que besarla.

Hinata:(tomándole de la mano) no tene que sufrir más

Naruto:(acariciando la mano de Hinata con la otra) dattebayo?

Hinata:(poniendo su otra mano sobre la de Naruto) no ahora estoy yo y todos los que lo queren.

…

Capitán: Señor Kiba se ha visto el Barco de Kyubi en una de las islas.

Kiba: Donde? DIRIGASE LO MÁS RAPIDO POSIBLE! *Aguanta Hinata pronto te salvaré de ese salvaje y seremos felices juntos*

…

Naruto: (parándose rápidamente con una sonrisa) Ya sabe que si necesita algo estoy en la cubierta

Hinata: Hai! (sonrió dejando paralizado a Naruto este le da un beso en la frente y se va)

Naruto:(afuera) *por que la deje solo porque no me quede con ella como si fuera nuestra primera noche de bodas? ¡NO! Lo que pase será por deseo de los dos no debo forzar las cosas pero tengo miedo de que mis sentimientos sean traicionados es por eso que no me quiero enamorar no me debo enamorar y menos de una Hyuga**Hinata me muero por estrecharte entre mis brazos*

Hinata:(adentro)*Naruto*Su nombre y su apodo ahora me suenan distintos Naruto Namikaze Naruto Kyubi Uzumaki Namikaze

Más tarde…..

Naruto: esta es una de las fiestas del pueblo que duran una semana

Hinata: se ve interesante y extrañamente uno se siente….

Naruto: libre?

Hinata: exactamente, me he dado cuenta de que estamos a unos cuantos km del puerto de Veracruz usted piensa ir allá?

Naruto: Lo que usted quiere saber es si iremos a ver a su Kiba de una vez le digo que no, no hay nada que me ate a ese lugar.

Hinata: No lo digo por eso si no por Mei ella…

Naruto: Ahora recuerdo que envío una carta para allá era para decirle a Kiba donde estamos

Hinata: esta celoso?

Naruto: celoso yo? Para nada que va

Hinata: Quiero que sepa que esa carta era para Mei deseaba informarle sobre mi salud

Naruto: No era para Kiba *mierda ya quede como un estúpido*

Hinata: NO Naruto-kun yo soy su ESPOSA EN LAS BUENAS Y EN LAS MALAS HASTA QUE MUERTE NOS SEPARE.

Naruto: sugoi lo dijo con una seriedad que parecía real

Hinata: y lo es

Naruto: Todo lo que quiero me lo quitan por eso tengo miedo de enamorarme de vos.

Hinata: No lo tenga yo siempre estaré junto a vos

Naruto: Ahora usted es mía

Hinata: Si Naruto soy tuya (ambos se sonrieron)

Naruto: Brindemos (le da una copa)

Hinata: de acuerdo (toma la bebida y cierra los ojos fuertemente) está algo fuerte

Naruto: Nunca ha tomado cierto?

Hinata: No

Naruto: Se nota

NaruHina: jajajajajajajajajajaja (se abrazan y se besan enfrente de los bailarines del pueblo)


	11. Chapter 10

Estaba viendo una novela mexicana del 2010 Corazon salvaje y se me ha hecho bien adaptarla espero no la conozcan para que se sorprendan

**Naruto Y Hinata le pertenecen a Kishimoto si fueran mios ellos serian pareja Sakura hubiera muerto y Minato, Kushin, Itachi y Jiraya estuvieran vivos y obito seria hokage**

* * *

Hinata: NO Naruto-kun yo soy su ESPOSA EN LAS BUENAS Y EN LAS MALAS HASTA QUE MUERTE NOS SEPARE.

Naruto: sugoi lo dijo con una seriedad que parecía real

Hinata: y lo es

Naruto: Todo lo que quiero me lo quitan por eso tengo miedo de enamorarme de vos.

Hinata: No lo tenga yo siempre estaré junto a vos

Naruto: Ahora usted es mía

Hinata: Si Naruto soy tuya (ambos se sonrieron)

Naruto: Brindemos (le da una copa)

Hinata: de acuerdo (toma la bebida y cierra los ojos fuertemente) está algo fuerte

Naruto: Nunca ha tomado cierto?

Hinata: No

Naruto: Se nota

NaruHina: jajajajajajajajajajaja (se abrazan y se besan enfrente de los bailarines del pueblo)

Al día siguiente…

Gaara: Seguro de que no queres ir con nosotros Naruto?

Naruto: seguro hay que cuidar el barco.

Neji: Y usted Hinata-sama no desea ir?

Hinata: NO mi lugar es acá junto a mi esposo

Naruto: si no quere quedarse esta bien vaya con ellos

Hinata: no yo estoy bien además recuerde que se quedaría solo si me voy.

Shino: Siendo asi las cosas nos vamos regresaremos mañana.

NaruHina: Adiós

Naruto: que quiere que hagamos

Hinata: No lo sé usted es el capitán jefe al mando

Naruto: Bueno (ve a unos delfines) ¡Miré! (los delfines van nadando y Naruto y Hinata se besan)

(_Entran al cuarto de Hinata y se ponen a platicar hasta que Hinata se percato de que Naruto tenía fiebre y lo recuesta en la cama y le aplica los primeros auxilios mientras decía incoherencias y lo cuida hasta la noche que comienza reaccionar se quedan abrazados ya a la mañana siguiente amaneció normal)_

Hinata: Naruto-kun crees que está bien que vengas aun seguís enfermo

Naruto: estoy bien

Hinata: pero…..

Naruto: No repliques estoy bien dattebayo!

Hinata: De acuerdo pero si te sentís mal me avisas

Naruto: Si mama (sarcasmo)

Hinata: No te burles me preocupo por vos

Naruto: No te enojes(la abraza)pero aun asi necesito que seas mi soporte. (Hinata solo se sonrojo)jajaja

Ya en el festivo de la virgen van a un pequeño contenedor con agua bendita ambos se agachan y Hinata toma un poco y forma una cruz en la frente del rubio.

Hinata: A partir de ahora sos Naruto Namikaze te bautizo en nombre de tus padres .

Naruto: Gracias, te amo (se paran y Naruto la besa y los demás les aplauden por la escena)

Y van para el barco pero Naruto se separa con Konohamaru y vienen policías y el oji azul le pide al infante que se esconda.

Policía: Kyubi queda usted arrestado

Naruto: Porque si no he hecho nada malo?

Kiba: Lo has hecho solo que al fin se hace justicia Kyubi (saca una espada e intenta encajársela a Naruto pero este saca un cuchillo que tenia escondido y Konohamaru se va a avisar a todos)

Capitán: Basta le dije señor que le estaba prohibido intervenir.

Kiba: Solo lo calme se hacia el difícil

Capitán: A si? Pues yo lo vi desde otro punto de vista

…..

Hinata: Pero Neji-niisan porque escapamos en lugar de ir por Naruto

Neji: porque si los policías nos atrapan no habrá ninguna forma de ayudarlo.(varios policías ya estaban arriba)olvídenlo ya es tarde

Hinata: Porque hace esto?

Capitán: Lo siento señorita pero yo solo sigo órdenes de mis superiores.

Hinata: Y quien le dio esa orden (intentan quitarle a Konohamaru) A este niño nadie lo toca

Policía: Capitán

Capitán: Por favor suelte al niño

Hinata: Konohamaru se fuerte como tu jefe

Konohamaru: Si señorita

Hinata: Exijo saber quien le dio la orden de semejante infamia


	12. Chapter 11

Estaba viendo una novela mexicana del 2010 Corazon salvaje y se me ha hecho bien adaptarla espero no la conozcan para que se sorprendan

**Naruto Y Hinata le pertenecen a Kishimoto si fueran mios ellos serian pareja Sakura hubiera muerto y Minato, Kushin, Itachi y Jiraya estuvieran vivos y obito seria hokage**

* * *

Hinata: Porque hace esto?

Capitán: Lo siento señorita pero yo solo sigo órdenes de mis superiores.

Hinata: Y quien le dio esa orden (intentan quitarle a Konohamaru) A este niño nadie lo toca

Policía: Capitán

Capitán: Por favor suelte al niño

Hinata: Konohamaru se fuerte como tu jefe

Konohamaru: Si señorita

Hinata: Exijo saber quien le dio la orden de semejante infamia

Kiba: Fui yo

Hinata:(Se queda paralizada no espero verlo ahí y este la abraza y Konohamaru lo ve)Kiba

Kiba: Me alegra que estés a salvo

Hinata: ¿A salvo? (se separa de él) Estaba a salvo antes de que hicieras semejante pavada por favor detén esto.

Kiba: Trae tus cosas que el barco también esta confiscado  
Hinata: Kiba por favor

Kiba: Apúrate

Hinata: *Naruto por favor resiste hare que Kiba desista*

Más tarde en un hotel cercano Hinata veía con tristeza como se iba prisionero el verdadero gran amor de su vida.

Hinata: Por qué?! Porque has hecho esto Kiba?!

Kiba: Porque quería salvarte

Hinata: Salvarme? salvarme de que Kiba?! ¡¿De qué decime?!

Kiba: De ese salvaje que es Kyubi

Hinata: Su nombre es Naruto

Kiba: Bueno Salvarte de Naruto, Hinata yo te amo (la besa)

Hinata: (separándose y cacheteándolo) Jamás me vuelvas a tocar Kiba ambos estamos casados.

Kiba: Es por eso? Por un papel que debí no haber firmado para casarme con Shion y vos para no haberte casado con él?!

Hinata: Te comprometiste Kiba, y yo también

Kiba: No lo acepto, se que te sacrificaste para que no descubriera el romance de Shion y Naruto, y sé que me amas y yo también te amo.

Hinata: Te equivocas Kiba, yo no te amo yo amo a mi esposo Naruto Namikaze.

Kiba: Me niego a creerlo, *debo liberarla de alguna forma* ya recuerdo

Hinata: De que hablas?

Kiba: Hay una forma de liberarte de esto, se dice que un matrimonio se puede romper si no se ha consumado, eso quiere decir….

Hinata: Que no me haya entregado a él, no, no me he entregado a él.

Kiba: Aun hay una oportunidad para que estemos Juntos Hinata.

Hinata: Kiba vos no entendes, en otro tiempo hubiese sido la persona más feliz del mundo, sabiendo que me amabas, pero ahora ya no te amo, Yo ano con todo mi corazón a Naruto.

Kiba: Por qué?

Hinata: Él me hizo ver el mundo con otros ojos, me hizo sentir libre y feliz.

Kiba: Por favor es un salvaje un cínico

Hinata: NO ES ASI KIBA vos no lo conoces como yo.

Kiba: Por qué te seguís mintiendo?

Hinata: No me miento entendelo, ahora vete

Kiba: No Hinata no me iré

Hinata: Si no queres que el poco cariño que me queda hacia ti desaparezca llévame con Naruto.

Kiba: Esta bien como queras pero será difícil encontrar un barco para salir

Hinata: Y que hay del barco de Naruto ´´odio´´?

Kiba: Aun así se necesita una tripulación

Hinata: Conmigo y con vos basta

Kiba: Deja que consiga tripulación

Hinata: Date prisa Kiba, No sabes de lo que una mujer es capaz de hacer por amor.

Kiba: No ahora me doy cuenta que no. La Hinata que conocí no está en estos momentos

Hinata: No ni tampoco regresara (se va)


	13. Chapter 12

Estaba viendo una novela mexicana del 2010 Corazon salvaje y se me ha hecho bien adaptarla espero no la conozcan para que se sorprendan

**Naruto Y Hinata le pertenecen a Kishimoto si fueran mios ellos serian pareja Sakura hubiera muerto y Minato, Kushin, Itachi y Jiraya estuvieran vivos y obito seria hokage**

* * *

Kiba: No ahora me doy cuenta que no. La Hinata que conocí no está en estos momentos

Hinata: No ni tampoco regresara (se va)

* * *

Shino: Aun no entiendo como nos encontraron

Shikamaru: Lo único que se me ocurre es que alguien no haya delatado, y la única persona que pudiera hacerlo es Hinata

Neji/Naruto: NO ella no lo haría!

Gaara: aunque sea la única que quisiera irse, no tenía medios para comunicarse.

Shikamaru: Conozco bien a la señorita Hinata me cae bien y confió en ella...pero se me hace sospechoso que despues de que mandará la carta al pueblo la policia nos encontrara

Naruto: Imposible, esa carta era para Mei ella le pidió que le informara sobre sí, ya que tenía miedo de lo que yo pudiera hacerle

Gaara: ¿Como estas seguro Naruto? ¿Quien decí que no era para Kiba? por yo lo vi cuando no apresaron a todos, ademas, ¿Por que no la apresaron a ella?

Naruto: ¿Kiba estaba en el barco?

Konohamaru: SI asi es, y cuando me estaba yendo los vi abrazados

Shikamaru: Pero ella no sabe nada del mar no sabría ubicarse.

Konohamaru: Pero el jefe siempre le decía donde estabamos.

Neji: No creo, Hinata goza de nosotros, ella ya había aceptado su posición ademas de que está enamorada de Naruto

Nagato: Pero quien decí que no actuaba como su hermana?

Naruto: Ella no es así! (tomo a Nagato) Nunca la vuelvas a comparar con Shion, pues no hay punto de comparación

Nagato: Tal parece que tu corazón salvaje fue domado

Naruto: Cállate! (lo lanzó y se va al otro rincón de la celda)

* * *

Kiba: HInata

Hinata: Que se te ofrece Kiba-san?

Kiba: ¿Donde quedo el cariñoso "kun"?

Hinata: Se fue de vacaciones

Kiba: No seas así

Hinata: Así seré por que vos así me buscaste

Kiba: Sabes que solo quería rescatarte de ese salvaje de Kyubi

Hinata: Las veces que me repitas eso te responderé que no había nada de que salvarme, llegaste de inoportuno, sin ser llamado

Kiba: Kyubi, te tomó en su barco y te llevó lejos estabas secuestrada y lejos de nosotros.

Hinata: Debo decirte que te equivocas, el es mi esposo y pode hacer conmigo lo que quiera, técnicamente no fui secuestrada ya que me fui con el por voluntad propia.

Kiba: No tenías razón para irte fuiste jalada por el

Hinata: de nuevo te equivocas, no había nada que me atase el puerto, mi padre me odia y para Shion no existo y para vos solo soy un trofeo.

Kiba: No lo sos!

Hinata: Claro que sí Kiba, cuando Naruto-kun estaba interesado en Shion te casaste con ella y ahora que se ha enamorado de mí venís y decís que me amas

Kiba: Te lo digo por que te amo

Hinata: Vos no me amas, lo veo en tu mirada, no sos sincero, estas cegado por una ilusión como lo estuve yo con vos

Kiba: No es así! No tene que ser así! Aun hay oportunidad para nosotros.

Hinata: No es así yo amo a Naruto-kun y si no queres de que decirte "san" pase a llamarte por tu apellido retírate.

Kiba:*¡¿A él si le agrega el "kun"?!* Me ire, tranquila, vine a avisarte que ya conseguí tripulación

Hinata: ¿Y que esperamos para partir?

Kiba: Que aparezca el sol

Hinata: No bromees! justo ahora podemos salir ni creas que esperare al amanecer, tomaré un barco al puerto

Kiba: (la toma del brazo) No podes, se han cancelado todas las embarcaciones debido a que esta noche habrá tormenta.

Hinata: Pero Naruto-Kun esta en viaje! Debe regresar de lo contrario...

Kiba: de lo contrario estarás liberada para estar conmigo

Hinata: (lo abofetea) Sos un cínico! ¡Si no te vas a preocupar en el como amigo o como mi marido, preocúpate por el como familiar! ¡preocúpate por primos-hermanos que son!

Kiba: De acuerdo, ganas por esta vez. (se va) *Hinata, ese maldito de Kyubi te ha hecho caer en su juego* (susurra) Entonces...Yo me encargaré de salvarte

* * *

Sakura: Dígame más sobre su hijo Kushina-san

Kushina: Pues la verdad no lo sé, nació muerto según me dijo mi hermana, pero de haber crecido de seguro hubiera sido igual a su padre pero con mi carácter, un fuerte marinero rompe corazones, pero estoy segura que cuando ame, amará de verdad.

Sakura: Y como sería según usted?

Kushina: Amable, fuerte, sincero, solidario, en sentido psicológico. En físico sería alto, rubio de ojos azules

Sakura: *Eso concuerda con...* ¿Co-Como se llamaba su esposo?

Kushina: Namikaze Minato

Sakura: *El mismo nombre del padre de Naruto, eso quiere decir que...* No puede ser...

Kushina: ¿Que pasa Sakura?

Sakura: Su hijo no esta muerto

Kushina: Eso no es posible

Sakura: El viví, lo conozco se llama Namikaze Naruto ¿no es verdad?

* * *

Naruto: Hinata... (susurra) *Realmente me amas como yo a vos?*

Neji: ¿Que pensas?

Naruto: En que tal vez no debí nunca mezclarme con los Hyuga y los Inuzukas, hubiera seguido mi camino sin preocuparme con ellos

Neji: Vaya hasta que recapacitas...

Naruto: (interrumpe) Pero, si no lo hubiera hecho no hubiera conocido a Hinata

Neji: ¿Realmente la amas?

Naruto: No lo se, porque... ¿Si no es amor que es lo que siento?

Neji: ¿Y que sentís?

Naruto: Calidez, tranquilidad. Lo que Hinata sentí lo siento yo.

Neji: cuando Minato-sama te hablaba de él y Kushina-sama... ¿Como te decía que se sentía?

Naruto: Lo mismo que siento ahora...(todo se sangolotea)

Capitán: Naruto venga acá

Naruto: ¿Que sucede?

Capitán: Nuestro teniente ha caído inconciente y nadie sabe lo suficiente para manejar el barco

Naruto: De acuerdo pero saqué también a toda mi tripulación

Capitán: ¿Como se que no escaparán?

Naruto: Este no es el mejor moemento para eso

Capitán: ¿Que me lo asegura?

Naruto: Le doy mi palabra de caballero

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teniente: No lo entiendo, usted pudo escapar pero no lo hizo ¿Porque?

Naruto: Di mi palabra de no hacerlo, ademas de que no tengo a donde ir si mi esposa no esta aquí

Teniente: Me esta diciendo que si su mujer estubiera quí se hubiera escapado

Naruto: Tal vez, si ella hubiera aceptado.

* * *

Kiba: Me voy Hinata, es tarde y necesitas descansar (Hinata asiente) (le tema la mano y se la besa) No tienes porque fingir más deja de ocultar tus sentimientos y deja que sea tu corazón el que hable.

Hinata: (Hace que Kiba suelte su mano) Con el corazón te he estado hablando

Kiba: Es inútil que luches, que nieges porque digas lo que digas, tu me amas, (le acaricia la cara) espero que temprano lo aceptes (se va)

Hinata: (Toma el collar que Naruto le regaló)_[el que usa en la serie que le dio Tsunade]_No se puede aceptar algo que no es cierto (solloza) Por que hasta ahora Kiba? Ya es demasiado tarde, yo ahora solo amo a Naruto. (sonríe) Amo a Naruto, aunque te nieges a entenderlo.

**Si si muy corto pero solo es para actualizar y hacer una introducción a lo más emocionante**

**Ah! 1 cosa! a paritr de aquí cambiare la forma de narrar XD creo que me acostumbre a la forma de ligro que a la de guión de telenovela XD**


	14. Chapter 13

Estaba viendo una novela mexicana del 2010 Corazon salvaje y se me ha hecho bien adaptarla espero no la conozcan para que se sorprendan

**Naruto Y Hinata le pertenecen a Kishimoto si fueran mios ellos serian pareja Sakura hubiera muerto y Minato, Kushin, Itachi y Jiraya estuvieran vivos y obito seria hokage**

* * *

Kiba: Me voy Hinata, es tarde y necesitas descansar (Hinata asiente) (le tema la mano y se la besa) No tienes porque fingir más deja de ocultar tus sentimientos y deja que sea tu corazón el que hable.

Hinata: (Hace que Kiba suelte su mano) Con el corazón te he estado hablando

Kiba: Es inútil que luches, que nieges porque digas lo que digas, tu me amas, (le acaricia la cara) espero que temprano lo aceptes (se va)

Hinata: (Toma el collar que Naruto le regaló)_[el que usa en la serie que le dio Tsunade]_No se puede aceptar algo que no es cierto (solloza) Por que hasta ahora Kiba? Ya es demasiado tarde, yo ahora solo amo a Naruto. (sonríe) Amo a Naruto, aunque te nieges a entenderlo.

* * *

—Me da pena con usted que despues de deberle la vida deba arrestarlo—Mencionó el teniente con la cabeza vendada—Pero debo seguir con mis órdenes

—Yo entiendo que este cumpliendo con su deber Teniente

—Admiro su moral Uzumaki Kyubi—Se dirige a los demás soldados—La tripulación queda libre ya que no hay forma en la que se le vinculen los crímenes cometidos.

—Por favor le pido no me llame por ese apodo—Pidió el rubio—Llámeme por mi verdadero nombre, Namikaze Naruto

—De acuerdo—Aceptó el teniente—Siempre y cuando, usted me llame por mi nombre, Umino Iruka, y cuando nos veamos a la cara sin estar la ley de por medio considéreme un amigo.

—Lo haré

—Llévenselo—Pidió Iruka y los soldados lo tomaron preso y lo llevaron a una celda, la misma en la que estuvo su padre recordando a Kushina.

* * *

_—Lo que usted quiere decir, o que quiere saber es si nos detendremos en el puerto de Veracruz—Le reprochó a su esposa—De una vez le contesto que no, no hay nada en ese puerto que me interese—agacha la cabeza—A menos que usted decida la contrario_

_—No, No, Naruto-kun, yo soy su esposa, con la bendición de Dios—Lo mira a los ojos—Y mi deber es estar junto a usted hasta que la muerte nos separe._

_—¿Dattebayo? Lo has dicho muy enserio._

—No puede, ser—se levanta y empieza a caminar por la celda—No puede ser, no puede ser—se para enfrente de una pared donde estaba escrito "Kushina Uzumaki"—Me dijo que me amaba, me dijo que me amaba, No puede ser ella me dijo que me amaba, Hinata me lo dijo con el corazón en la mano — Empieza a sollozar — No pudo haberme mentido.

* * *

Kiba se encuentra revisando la habitación del "Odio" se quedo curioso examinando las cortinas que separaban la habitación mientras Hinata abría su valija.

—Aquí en este lugar fue donde enferme—Dijo Hinata rompiendo el silencio—Aquí estuve a punto de morirme, pero me salvé gracias a los cuidados de Naruto-kun

—Que triste rincón

—No, este lugar no es triste para mi—mencióno con una sonrisa acomodandose el paño de la cabeza—Esta llena de bellos recuerdos

—No creo las cosas que afirmas, por que hay cosas que no caben en la razón—Dijo Kiba con un deje de enojo en su voz—Se que te empeñas en defender a Kyubi poniendo un muro entre nosotros 2, pero—dijo mas tranquilo—Estoy seguro que debiste sufrir mucho en estas humildes paredes

—No

—El tener que compartir espacio con un hombre lejos de tu educación, de tus costumbres—Mira a Hinata—Estoy seuro y espero que tu transformacion—Mira a Hinata vistiendo ropas humildes y un paño en la cabeza color celeste—Sea solo física y nada más.

Hinata se sonroja y se acomoda un mechon de pelo.

—Aunque, deno aceptar que te ves hermosa—Elogió Acariciandole el rostro—Me siento tan atraído hacia tí que se encienden mis sentidos con solo mirarte

—Lo has dicho "atracción" pero no es amor, por dios Kiba, por dios

—HInata—Le llamó agarrandole el brazo cuando se disponía a irse—Hinata, Necesito saber ¿Que paso entre ustedes?, Te prometo que nada de lo que me digas lo usaré en contra de Kyubi, si es ese tu temor—Hinata lo imra por fin pero no habla.—Pero por favor necesito saber una sola cosa...

—Déjame en paz, Kiba-san, por favor

Kiba se frota la cara con su mano.

—¿Es Kyubi tu esposo en realidad? ¿Te obligó a ser suya?

—No—Le respondió furiosa—No—le dijo más tranquila—El siempre me respetó—Lo mira con fijeza—Pero aun así soy su esposa, y yo lo amo, lo amo y le pertenezco.

* * *

—Ella no es una mentirosa señor—Se auto-convencía a si mismo rezando—Ella no es una traidora como su hermana—Mira por la rendija—Ella no es así, ella no es así. Me dijo que me amaba, no pudo haberme mentido, no pudo haberlo hecho, no pudo hacerlo señor.

* * *

—Se lo juro madrina—Replico Shion en mala apariencia frente a la madre de Kiba—Me la pase la noche en vela mareada y vomitando, ccon muchas nauseas, de verdad no la puedo acompañar, discúlpeme

—Esta bien iré sola, pero vos no te muevas de aquí—Empieza a caminar a la puerta—El bastardo ya llego, debo hablar con el alguacil cuanto antes.

Shion fingió malestar hasta que la puerta se cerró con Yoshino afuera. Se levanta inmediatamente y mira por la puerta para comprobar que ya se fue.

—hmp, yo tengo mis propios planes, ahora que Kyubi está de regreso—pensó Shion

* * *

—Temari, ¡Ya llegó tu hermanito!—Gritaba Gaara corriendo a su choza— ¿Temari?—Se sale—Shikamaru! No está mi hermana ¡Temari!

—Luego la buscamos—Comento Nagato despreocupado

—Siempre y cuando no nos disfracemos de mujeres—Murmuro Shikamaru

—Ya quita el resentimiento de eso—le aconsejó Neji

—A vos no te veían con intenciones de violarte

—Preocupense luego chachalotes, ahora hay que ver como ayudar a Naruto

—Parece mentira pero el cumplió su promesa y aún así lo van a juzgar—Renegó Neji

—Espero sea u juicio justo—calmó Shino

—¿Y la señorita Hinata?—Preguntó Konohamaru entrando a la conversación

—¿Que será de ella?—Preguntó Shino

* * *

—Patrón, ya estamos listos para partir—Mencionó un hombre con traje de marinero entrando a donde estaban Kiba y Hinata

—Partamos!, Partamos de una vez Kiba, no perdamos más tiempo—Le suplicó Hinata al mecionado

—Ya oyó a la señorita

—También le llego este cablegrama—Le entrega un papel a Kiba

—Gracias, tome camino directo rubo a veracruz

—Si señor, con permiso, me retiro

—Es el teniente Umino Iruka, decí que el Guarda costas llego bien, me informa que todos llegaron con bien y que...—Mira de nuevo a como se refiere a el—Naruto-san nos ha salvado a todos y nunca intentó escapar, ahora fue arrestado y se encuentra en una celda de veracruz—Leyo esto en su mente con el ceño fruncido para termianr lo que decía—Kyubi ya fue arrestado, la tripulación quedo libre.

—Dios mío ¿Decí algo más?

—El guardacostas fue salvado gracias a él espero que sean tomado sus esfuerzos en cuenta. Supongo que esta noticia te llena de orgullo

—Mas que orgullo de felicidad y tranquilidad—Se oye como levantan el ancla y va directo a la ventana y ve como sube—Gracias a Dios ya nos vamos

—Me doy cuenta de tu urgencia por volver a ver a Uzumaki Kyubi, debo reconocer que me dan celos—Hinata despega la vista de la ventana—Pero te diré algo, ahora que te encontré no volveré a perderte.

Hinata lo mira avergonzada y Kiba se va.

* * *

—Por ahora lo que necesita es dormir y descansar, Kushina ha sido mal alimentada por años—Le informó Kakashi a Sasuke, Sakura y Temari

—Pero sigo sin entender por que estuvo encerrada y la hicieron dar por muerta—soltó Sasuke

—Los Hyuga deben dar muchas explicaciones—le respondio Sakura

—Y no solo eso tambien deben recompensarlos a él y a ella por todo el daño que les hicieron.—Repilicó Temari

—Sasuke, ire al puerto a ver si ya llego el barco que trae a Naruto-san—Le dijo Sakurara—No me tardo mi amor—Besa a Sasuke y se va

* * *

Ya de noche se ve a una carroza que va directo al puerto y si se pone a analizar el camino se ve claramente hacia donde va. Dentro de el se encuentran 2 personas.

—Señora como que usted se va a meter en un problema muy grande—le dijo una chica pelirroja vestida con ropas humildes parecidas a las de Hinata con gafas cafés

—Shh, ¡cállate Karin!—Le reclamó una rubia oji violeta vestida con un vestido elegante de color rojo con bordes rosas—y desvistete pronto

—¿Qué?

—Que te desvistas

—Desvestirme aqui?

—Anda apúrate

—Dame tu ropa

—Pero señorita Shion...

—Shhh, Te vas a poner mi chal, te vas a cubrir la cabeza y te vas a poner mi vetido, ¡Dame tu rebozo!

—Si señora—se lo empieza a quitar

—Toma mis guantes—Se los quita y se los da—Apurate que tenemos el tiempo contado—Le menciono jalandole el cabello

—Si señora, es que, cuando usted habla así me echo a temblar

—Calla, eso no me importa ni es importante

—Eso del tiempo contado me vien una especie de miedo en el cuerpo

—Bueno y a mi que me importa—Le volvé a jalar el cabello—Haz lo que te ordeno

—Si, si ya voy

—Apurate—le ordenó mientras forcejeaba para quitarse su vestido

* * *

—Huy señora, yo no se como le hace para respirar con este vestido—Le menciono Karin con el vestido y puesto

—Karin ¡¿Porque no usas el perfume que te regale?!—preguntó oliendo disgustada su aroma

—Es que se gasta

—Cállate—ordena viendo la ventana, luego la mira—Me voy a bajar cuando estemos cerca de la prision, cuando estés sola levanta las cortinas para que todo el mundo te vea. Te cubrís la cara con mi chal y te vas a bajar en la casa de mi padre, de mi padre, ¿A donde vas a ir?

—A la casa de su padre—Respondió de forma mecánica

—Te detenés ahí un momento, y luego, das vuelta por la caleza por las calles principales, para que todo mundo piense que soy yo la que esta ahí ¿Entendiste?

—Si señora Shion—Menciona acomodandose el chal

—Si alguien te saluda de volvés el saludo con la mano—levanta la mano para enseñarle como debe hacerlo—No se te ocurra hablar ni decir ni una sola palabra ¿oiste?—Amenazó—¿Entendiste bien?

—si

—Eso espero, escóndete el cabello—levanta la voz—¡Cochero Karin va a bajar!

La carroza se detené y baja Shion.

* * *

En la prisión Shion va caminando por los pasillos con el rostro cuebierto, buscando la celda de "Su Kyubi" pero fue descubierta por unos guardias

—¿Que hace usted aquí?—mencinó uno

—Esta prohibido el paso

—Vengo con permiso del alguacil, para ver al preso Kyubi—Dicho esto sacó una bolsa con monedas de oro y se las dió, estos la dejaron pasar y la guiaron.

* * *

—Veracruz—susurro feliz Hinata—Por fin veracruz Naruto, Naruto, Naruto

—Así es, ya llegamos

—Quiero ver a Naruto-kun

* * *

—Hinata, Hinata—Se para—Tengo que verla, Tengo que verla, ella no pudo haberme traicionado. Ella no lo hizo, lo sé—Levanta la mirada—Tengo que hblar con ella y decirle lo mucho que yo...

—Kyubi Uzumaki Tenes visita!—le gritó un guardia y despues se puso enfrente de la puerta—Una mujer vení a verte.

Naruto se para.—¿Hinata?—Susurro y miro expectante la puerta de la cual entro una mujer entro casi de espaldas cobriendose por completo de la vista de Naruto.

—Hinata—Aseguró con total alegría en su voz, vió sus ojos casi iguales a los de su amada, eran ligeramente más oscuros, dedujo que es por la oscuridad, cuando estaban en la cubierta de noche se veían igual a los de Shion, pero estos ojos no lo miraban con dulzura ni amor si no solo con pasión cosa que lo confundió. Esta persona solo lo veía fijamente pero no lograba ver más allá de sus ojos, ni siquiera podía ver el cabello negro azulado que tango le gustaba por su suavidad y su olor a mar.


End file.
